


Кадет

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>Вейдер|Люк. АУ, в которой Люк поступил в Имперскую Академию. Он получает награды за успехи и взыскания за креативное мышление, чем привлекает внимание Вейдера.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кадет

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Вейдер|Люк. АУ, в которой Люк поступил в Имперскую Академию. Он получает награды за успехи и взыскания за креативное мышление, чем привлекает внимание Вейдера.

В списке кадетов, представленных к поощрению, Вейдер заметил знакомую фамилию.  
Скайуокер.  
Он проверил место рождения. Татуин.  
Неужели кто-то из родственников... Энакина Скайуокера? Или, скорее всего, парень придумал себе новую фамилию в честь героя войны, когда поступал на службу.  
Отличные результаты в симуляторе боевой техники. Нашивка за храбрость - спас другого кадета, когда на учебной вылазке AT-ST попал в болото. Нашивка за ранение - сам пострадал, пока спасал. Несмотря на это, боевая задача выполнена.  
Вейдер подтвердил представление к награде. Трёхдневный отпуск на родину.  
Потом перешёл к списку кадетов, за серьёзные проступки предназначенных к отчислению.  
И здесь Скайуокер. Надо же. Тот же самый. Инсубординация, нападение на старшего по званию. Утрата казённого имущества. Да что надо было сделать с AT-ST, чтобы его списали как металлолом?  
Вейдер посмотрел на оба списка. Офицеры, подавшие их, были разные. Неудивительно. Он запомнил обе фамилии. Скайуокера и так бы не забыл. Вместо отчисления... лишение отпуска, гауптвахта. Разжалование из командиров группы в рядовые. И благодарность перед строем, раз боевая задача выполнена.  
Парень далеко пойдёт. Если не свернёт себе шею, конечно. Второй год учится, и из-за него уже грызутся старшие офицеры.  
Вейдер развернул личное дело кадета. Скайуокер подавал заявление на пилота истребителя, а его отправили в наземные войска - не добрал баллов по общей культуре и военной истории. Повезло. Пилоты живут недолго, а наземным силам нужны толковые офицеры. Или, через год, если летать не разучится, сможет перевестись. Будет летать.  
"Хочу быть нужным Империи", - сказал на голозаписи юный фермер с Татуина, глядя в экран. - "Хочу летать".  
Удачи, Скайуокер. Служи Императору достойно, и твоя мечта исполнится.


End file.
